we were always meant to say goodbye
by absolutefaith
Summary: you wish for a happy ending and, as you look inside her blue eyes, you know that she's wishing it too.


_AN at the end._

 _I don't own Arrow *sighs*._

* * *

Looking inside her eyes, you realize how much time you've lost.

When you break up with your soulmate, it hurts. You both made mistakes - she showed you that no, not everything is your fault.

Then, after the break up, you need to learn how to be around the person. You need to learn again how to behave, what to do, what to say. Because you have both hurt each other so much already, that you don't want to do it again.

You both try to date other people. As you heard your mother tell your sister sometime in a long, long time ago, _all you need to heal a broken heart is a cup of tea and someone willing to help you mend the pieces._

You don't drink tea, anymore, but you know how to date - at least, the principal of it - and everything is okay.

That's what you hope.

Again, it all fall apart after some problems involving secrets and superheroes and villains and a dark confession, that made your whole world turn upside down.

After awhile, sometime during an explosion, you feel, and this time for real, the broken pieces of your heart being mended together. By her, the girl with a sunny smile and a tender heart.

You confess your darkest secret - how much more secrets can a guy have? - and again she proves to you that there's still good in the world by forgiving you.

(She said that there's nothing to forgive, because that's how you feel, but you thank her nonetheless.)

It shouldn't surprise you, but when she holds your hand tight, you find yourself shocked all the same.

After a heart to heart with her, you dare to hope. After a long time, you let yourself dream about a baby girl practicing parkour on the garden and a little boy playing with his computer. About a house on the suburbs, with home cooked meal every night and her embrace before going to sleep.

You wish for a happy ending and, as you look inside her blue eyes, you know that she's wishing it too.

But it's not always sunshine and rainbows.

Finding your way back to the one that you love is hard. It's difficult and if you make one mistake, you can lose that person forever. Again.

When you are on this path, you need to learn everything about the person that already knows you inside and out.

But you do it again - you both do - and you can't control your beating, happy heart.

You're both willing, you're both trying, and you are ready.

You can step back and take a deep breath because you realize that finally, finally, things are looking good for you.

But then, reality comes crashing and you need to focus your gaze and try to calm your erratic beating heart.

You are not allowed to be happy, that's what destiny tells you.

During a moment of weakness, Chase captured all of your friends and family and you need to run against time to help them.

You have failed, of course.

And as you look inside her blue eyes, full of sadness and love, you realize how much time you've both lost.

She's your recent failure and she will haunt you for the rest of your life.

(Which, you realize with a new found peace in your conflicted heart, will be cut short due to the lack of, well, _her_ in your life.)

As you watch the blade shining against her neck, you can hear cracks around you and you wonder what the hell is that noise.

You don't give up easily – and neither does she – but even you know when it's over.

"Felicity, I-"

You try to say but no words come out. You don't need to say you love her, because she already knows. She saved you from hell, you used to tell her that everyday.

That you're sorry? She can see the tears falling freely from your eyes.

That you'll miss her? That goes without saying.

So you open and close your mouth like a fish, because this woman, who deserves the universe, won't be able to make his dreams come true.

"Oliver, I-"

Before she can finish her sentence, you see the light leaving her eyes as Chase slit her throat with his blade and you wonder if it's possible to die even if your heart is still beating.

(The cracks sound? It's your heart.)

* * *

 _Yes, I did it. I'm crying, like, literally crying but, after these last episodes, I have a feeling that this is what is going to happen. They are building everything around them again, only to kill her and have Oliver deal with her loss during the next season. They are my OTP and I just love love love Felicity and it breaks my heart but...  
_

 _I didn't review this so I apologize for any mistakes._

 _Reviews are appreciated! Bye now._


End file.
